Comfort
Summary This episode shows how Lapis and Peridot became a couple. Roles Staring *Lapis Lazuli *Peridot Featuring *Spitfire Appearances *Mercury *Rainbow Dash *Savior Faire *Truffle *Cherry Coke Plot Lapis is seen at The Wonder Bolts Academy where she is finishing a lap for the judges. As she flies she leaves behind rain droplets that fall over Ponyville. Mercury flies into the raindrops and tumbles about. We see that back on the ground, Peridot is cheering Lapis on. Lapis finishes another lap and finally lands. She smiles, but then frowns since Spitfire glares at her. The scene changes to Peridot waiting for Lapis and Lapis comes out looking sad. Rainbow Dash looks on at the scene as Lapis explains that Spitfire doesn't like her flight trail and won't allow her into the academy. Lapis hangs her head as the two return to Ponyville. Back at Ponyville Lapis sadly walks to her house, but Peridot runs up to her, trying to cheer her up. Lapis sighs but lets Peridot come with her. As they get to Lapis' house Lapis just sits in her room upset. Lapis starts thinking about bad stuff that happened to her as a filly and begins to cry. Peridot unsure what to do, sits down beside her. Peridot says she's a horrible friend and didn't even help her in the past, some other colt did. Lapis tries not to agree with this so she says nothing. Peridot then awkwardly leans in closer to her and kisses her cheek. Lapis widens her eyes in surprise and turns her head. Peridot instantly tries to stammer "sorry" but to her surprise, Lapis pushes against her and kisses her on the lips. Both blushing, Peridot gets up and Lapis hugs her. After asking if she can kiss her again, Peridot pushes her against a wall and kisses her. We see the moon over Ponyville and the scene changes to morning. Peridot and Lapis are seen snuggled in Lapis' bed together, both with messy hair. They wake up surprised. Peridot gets up and combs her hair and Lapis asks if they're girlfriends now. Peridot asks if she wants to be, and Lapis nods. Peridot suddenly rushes over and hugs her, and tells Lapis that she's had a crush on her. The two decide to go out to the cafe to celebrate and after they order, Rainbow Dash suddenly appears. She says that she's talked to Spitfire because she thought it was unfair that Lapis was sent home for her flight trail. She says that Lapis can come back to the Academy for another week but Lapis smiles, pulls Peridot close, and tells Rainbow Dash that she has more important things to do and she doesn't feel like she needs the approval of the Wonderbolts anymore. Peridot is stunned by this and the two kiss one more time before the episode ends. Quotes *"I'm sorry Lapis, i'm a horrible friend..." - Peridot **''"So...I, that was..."'' - Lapis **''"Nice...um..."'' - Peridot *''"Sorry Rainbow Dash, but I have something more important to focus on now"'' - Lapis Trivia *This episode is based off a Tumblr Lapidot comic. Category:Spongebobfan123's Stories Category:Stories